Mon frère est un idiot!
by Weasleyturner
Summary: Mon frère est le pire idiot existant! Elle est unique! Elle est formidable! Elle est ma meilleure amie! Il est un idiot! Elle est son grand amour… mais il refuse de l’avouer. Mon frère est un idiot! Ça c’est certain!


**Et ben voilà un autre One-Shot, celui la y me trotte ds tete depuis un moment alors je lécris voici _Mon frère est un idiot!_ Ce que Ginny pense de son frere lol, bon ben Bonne lecture!**

**Tous est à J.K. Rowling vs vs en doutez :P**

**Aller y!**

**Mon frère est un idiot!**

Mon frère est le pire idiot existant! Elle est unique! Elle est formidable! Elle est ma meilleure amie! Il est un idiot! Elle est son grand amour… mais il refuse de l'avouer. Mon frère est un idiot! Ça c'est certain! Il l'a fait souffrir… Ce qu'il peut être stupide…

Quand est-ce que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient amoureux? Suffit de les voir depuis qu'ils sont rentrés à Poudlard… Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de leur visage! Mais pourquoi je trouve mon frère idiot? Ça c'est passé la semaine dernière

_18 décembre 1986 Poudlard_

_-_Ron je te dis que c'est des pattes de grenouille qu'il faut!

-Eurk mais c'est dégoûtant! (Harry)

-Non Hermione c'est du mucus de…

-Non! des pattes de grenou…

-Oh non c repartit….. (Harry)

Vraiment aucun moyen de les empêcher de se battre… Harry et moi avons tout essayer… C'est impossible! Mon frère est un idiot! Ils sont drôles à voir mais, le problème, on sait toujours comment ça finit…

-Oh tu n'es qu'une espèce de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

-OH! COMMENT OSES-TU!

-COMMENT J'OSES? JE NE FAIS DIRE TOUT HAUT SE QUE LE MONDE PENSE TOUS BAS!

-ET PUI! EST-CE PARCE QUE JE SUIS INTELLIGENTE QUE JE N'AI PAS DE SENTIMENTS! RONALD!

-NE M'APPELE PAS COMME ÇA!

-PFFFFF JE M'EN FICHE!

-ET MOI JE ME FICHE DE TOI! HERMIONE!

-PAS AUTANT QUE MOI!

Comme à toutes les fois, Hermione part vers le dortoir retenant ses larmes, Ron l'interpelle conscient de son erreur, mais elle lui envoie un signe très significatif. Comme toujours je passe à côté de Ron pour aller voir Mione :

-Tu est le pire idiot existant Ronald Billius Weasley

Et tout cela accompagné d'un coup de coussin dans le visage. Et la routine, Harry va gueuler sur Ron… Quel idiot!

-Mione? Tu vas bien?

-Oui oui!

-C'est pour ça que tu es en sanglot depuis ta scène avec Ron…

-Ginny…

Enfin elle m'ouvre la porte… Je la prends dans mes bras et comme la semaine dernière, celle d'avant et encore celle d'avant… heum… depuis toujours! Elle continue à pleurer…

_19 décembre 1986_

Le lendemain Mione se lève, se prépare, descend à la salle commune et tombe sur… Ron bien sur ! L'idiot de service… Je suis à la table de travail… :

-Mione… Je suis déso…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, Je ne suis qu'une pauvre Miss-Je-Sais-Toi qui n'a pas de sentim…

-Tu avais raison…

-Quoi?

-Bien euh… c'est… euh…C'est bel et bien des pattes de grenouille!

-Ron… Ce n'est pas se que tu voulais dire… N'est-ce pas?

-Tu avais raison… J'ai la sentimentalité d'une cuillère à café…

Le rire d'Hermy résonne dans la pièce, un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage de Ron :

-C'est la première fois que tu me la sors celle ci

-Je sais mais… Ça m'à prit un temps de constatation

-Ce que tu peux être stupide…

-À côté de l'élève la plus intelligente de l'histoire de Poudlard, c'est normal non?

Et tout recommence comme toujours… Mais quelque chose d'anormal… Jamais la chicane suivante n'arrive… La je me questionne! AH JUSTEMENT! Harry et Ron sont assis devant le feu… Mione est à la bibliothèque… Surprenant :

-Échec et Math! J'ai encore gagné Harry

-Je vais te battre à la suivante…

-Mouais c'est ça… pfffff…. Hey hello Gin!

-Bon qu'est-ce qui ce passé?

-Je bats Harry au échec…

-NON! Entre toi et Mione?

-Rien pourquoi?

-Peut-être parce que ça fait 2 semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas engueuler!

-J'ai pas le droit d'être amicale avec mon amie?

-Il est amoureux

-HARRY!

-Quoi? tu crois que Ginny n'avait pas remarqué?

Ron ne sait pas quoi répondre… Sa tête est trop drôle…

-Je… Je… ne… Ne suis pas amoureux de Mione

-Oui… et moi je suis amoureuse de Drago Malfoy!

-Gin…

-Il n'y a que toi et Mione qui ne l'avez pas remarqué!

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Il part, en accrochant Hermione qui arrive, belle couleur pivoine Ron ()

Hermy, elle, se cache derrière ses cheveux, belle tentative…

-Où va-t-il?

-Réfléchir… (Harry)

-Hein?

-Laisse

_24 décembre 1986_

Ah j'ai hâte au bal! Mione est nerveuse… mais fait comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas d'y aller seule, Ron aussi est seul (), J'pourrais jouer les entremetteuse… Hihi! En tout cas… Ma robe est verte, elle a de petite perle brodé au buste et est corsé juste en dessous et élargis à partir des hanches… Je suis plutôt jolie dedans… Mais Hermione est rayonnante! Magnifique… Sa robe est argent et or… les manches et le cou sont transparent or et les manches évasés jusqu'au sol… le bustier est argents avec une large boucle brillante en arrière et sa robe élargie aussi à partir des hanches mais à partir des genoux est transparente. De fine rose sont brodés en fils or un peu partout sur la robe. Ses cheveux sont remonté en un chignon serré, et quelques boucles en ressortent… Moi, ils sont simplement lissés et retenu par une barrette or en forme de fleur.

Quand je descends les garçons me fixe… Je suis assez fière de mon effet. Quand Hermione descend j'ai l'impression que Ron va perdre connaissance… La grande salle est magnifiquement décoré… De la fausse neige un peu partout le plafond est étoilé… C'est magnifique! Hermione et Ron sont hypnotisé l'un par l'autre… Ron est aussi très beau dans sa robe de sorcier bleu marine et les bordures sont argents.

Après le discours du professeur Dumbledore, les repas apparaisse… Pour la première fois de sa vie Ron mange avec politesse… Les tables se tasse et les couples se forment pour danser… Je pars avec Harry mais nous surveillons les 2 tourtereaux…

Pour ce qui c'est passé après j'ai du demander des détails a Hermy :

-Euh… Mione?

-Ou.Oui Ron?

-Tu veux danser?

-Bi… Bien sur!

Ils se rendent sur la piste, aucun des deux n'osent se rapprocher de l'autre pour danser… La musique ralentit et Mione met ses mains autour du cou de Ron et celui ci met les siennes sur ses hanches. Par chance il fais trop noir pour voir la couleur de leur pommettes :

-Ron?

-Oui Hermy?

-Pourquoi es-tu venue seul? Padma t'a invité pourtant?

-Parce que… Par. parce que si… Si j'avais été accompagné, je n'aurais pas pu t'invité à danser…

-Ron… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Suis-moi…

Elle le suivit Jusqu'à dans la tour d'astronomie, Rendu là-bas il y fit apparaître un rose rouge :

-C'est pour toi

-Merci Ron… El.Elle est magnifique!

-Pa.pas autant que toi…

-Ron…

-Non Mione, laisse moi parler tu pourrais briser le très peu de courage que j'ai … Sa fait 6 ans qu'on se connaît… En première année, Ça à mal débuté… J'étais stupide… J'le suis toujours je sais! En deuxième année, quand t'as été pétrifié, J'ai faillit perdre la tête… En troisième ça a commencé à évoluer entre nous et les 2 dernières années j'étais toujours à la recherche de moment pour être seul avec toi… Ce qui n'à pas tout à fait fonctionner parce qu'on ne faisait que s'engueuler… ce qui est devenue une routine… Mais j'adore quand tu te mets en colère… Car tu es totalement concentré sur moi… et non sur quelqu'un d'autre… La manière dont tes yeux brillent parce que défend quelque chose qui te tient à cœur… Tu es magnifique quand tu te concentre sur quelque chose, ta manière de froncé les sourcils pendant tes réflexions, ou ta façon de replacer tes cheveux derrière les oreilles parce qu'ils retombent sur tes yeux… Alors quand je te provoque ça me permet d'avoir toute ta concentration… Mon seul regret c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir à chaque fois… Mione… ce que j'essais de dire c'est que j'te vois comme beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie… Hermy… Je… Je t'aime…

-Oh Ron!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras

-Je t'aime aussi!

Ça à prit à 1 an a mon frère pour constater qu'Hermione était super… 4 ans pour réaliser qu'il était amoureux d'elle et 1 ans pour lui dire…. Vrmt… MON FRÈRE EST UN IDIOT!

Mais au moins ils sont ensemble a présent….

-GINNY! VITE LA CÉRÉMONIE VA COMMENCER!

-OUI OUI! J'ARRIVE FRED!

-C'est George!

Ooops… Hum j'ai pas à parler après 20 ans j'ai du mal à reconnaître mes frères… Bon je vais y aller… Hermy à besoin de sa demoiselle d'honneur après tout!

HIHI! Fini! Ok c court la mais c mieux que de faire sa trop long et vrmt plate non? Tk laisser des reviews la! Merci!

_WeasleyTurner_


End file.
